O Tao de Marius
by Diana Prallon
Summary: 1º lugar no III Challenge Família Black do Fórum do 3V. Havia algo mais e você sabia que não tinha como consertar. Tinha nascido assim, sempre seria assim.


Você sempre soube que era diferente. Muito diferente dos outros. Quando você era pequeno, e Pollux e Cassiopéia pegavam no seu pé, você sabia que eles tinham razão. Você sabia que não eram apenas seus cabelos que eram muito diferentes deles, sem o tom de negro característico dos Black, com cachos que nenhum deles tinham herdado de sua mãe. Não era apenas que parecia um Bustrolde, havia algo mais e você sabia que não tinha como consertar. Tinha nascido assim, sempre seria assim.

Mas eles brincavam com você, como qualquer criança. Mais Cassiopéia que Pollux, na verdade seu irmão gostava de se dar ares de mais crescido. Vocês costumavam se esconder pela grande casa senhorial, entrando em armários, explorando os corredores vazios. O tempo inteiro tentavam descobrir os segredos dos adultos.

Você se lembra da festa que aconteceu na casa quando sua irmã mais nova nasceu. Resolveram chamá-la de Dorea e as crianças foram chamadas para uma cerimônia na sala de estar — onde só os adultos tinham permissão de entrar —, onde o pai de vocês, Cygnus, adicionou uma nova linha na imensa tapeçaria da família, adicionando o nome da filha aos demais. Em seguida, ele fez um longo discurso sobre tudo que deveriam ou não fazer para honrar o sangue de suas veias, mas quando você perguntou por que tinham coisas queimadas ele fechou a cara e não respondeu.

Você só a viu muito mais tarde, dias depois. Espiando pela fresta da porta, você e seus irmãos viram sua mãe segurar um embrulho de panos no colo e o aproximar de seu colo. Jamais tinha a visto ser tão carinhosa com alguém e sentiu inveja e raiva daquele pequeno ser que tinha recebido algo que não recebera. Mesmo muito tempo depois, você ainda se ressente daquela visão, aquele mero projeto de bruxa ser tão bem tratada como ela era. Nunca te passou pela cabeça que fosse simplesmente muito pequeno para lembrar de tal cuidado.

Então um dia vocês três foram severamente castigados, novamente por causa daquele neném. Não tinham feito nada de novo, mas seu pai os acusara de ter "atrasado todo mundo" enquanto "se enfiavam em buracos ao invés de ficarem parados". Você não entende por que ele briga com você, todos os dias os três brincam de esconder — quando não estão tendo aulas com Sra. Merrythought. Mas, dessa vez, parecia ser um problema imenso. Você nunca entendeu direito o fogo que movia Cygnus Black.

Mas conforme Dorea foi ficando maior passou a ganhar da sua mãe a mesma indiferença que Violeta dispensava para você e Cassiopéia. Bastou a menina começar a conseguir falar e ter idéias para que fosse mandada para junto de vocês e, por alguns dias, você desgostou dela ainda mais. Não podia entender que a criança estava confusa com a mudança de comportamento, era jovem demais para essas sutilezas. Só sabia que o choro e a forma como ela chamava pela mãe te irritavam, até o dia em cansou de a ver chorar daquela forma e a pegou no colo. Sua intenção tinha sido levá-la pra longe, mas ela imediatamente se calou.

Aos poucos, você notou que Dorea tinha parado de chamar pela mãe de vocês e agora andava pela casa seguindo as brincadeiras da melhor forma que podia. Vocês mal sabiam o que estava acontecendo de errado com sua mãe, até que seu pai pegou os três e deixou na casa de seu tio, Arcturus. No começo, todos acharam ótimo: seus tios costumavam ter muito mais visitas, o que dava mais chances a Pollux de se mostrar. Sentia um pouco da falta de suas irmãs: Cassiopéia, como sempre que tinha a oportunidade, dava toda sua atenção para Callidora e Cedrella. Dorea ainda andava atrás dele, mas tinha encontrado na também pequena Charis uma ótima companheira.

Talvez tenha sido por isso que quando sua tia disse que passaria na sua casa você tenha arranjado uma desculpa para ir até lá também. Estava sozinho demais e sentia falta de suas coisas, ela apenas deu os ombros e o deu um pouco de Pó de Flu. Quando chegaram foram pegos de surpresa pelo fato que sua tia Hesper e sua tia Belvina estavam andando pela casa, quase correndo. Seu pai parecia ainda mais bravo que de costume. Você pensou que algo deveria estar errado e só muitos e muitos anos depois reconheceu que era preocupação.

Os olhos dele pareceram se amenizar ao ver sua tia Lysandra, pela primeira vez o viu demonstrar afeto abertamente: abraçou a mulher, que pareceu tão chocada quanto você estava. Um grito forte, quase animalesco, cortou o ar e ele estremeceu enquanto você tentava descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Tinha só cinco anos, mas nunca esqueceu as palavras seguintes. "Desde quando?" falou a mulher, olhando preocupada. "Há quase três dias", respondeu seu pai, algo te disse que aquilo deveria ser ruim.

Também foi a primeira vez que seu pai pareceu lhe dar alguma atenção em especial. Era sempre Pollux, o mais velho, que recebia todos os mimos dos seus pais, mas nesse dia foi você que ele conduziu de novo a sala de estar, sozinho. Seus olhos negros pareciam preocupados, por muitas horas o viu andar de um lado para o outro da sala enquanto você ficava quieto, olhando-o. Cada vez mais ouvia berros e a cada um deles seu pai parecia se encolher. Notou que ele suava e pela primeira vez te ocorreu que Cygnus era humano. Como todos os demais.

O sol já estava se pondo quando ele resolveu subir e ficar na porta do quarto. Os gritos tinham se tornado estridentes e tão freqüentes que quase pareciam não parar. Mas foi só depois do céu ter escurecido completamente que sua tia Belvina apareceu na porta. Viu os olhos do seu pai se arregalarem, implorando, mas ela apenas balançou a cabeça. Ele entrou e você o seguiu, sem saber o que esperar. Sua tia Lysandra tinha lágrimas nos olhos enquanto segurava o corpo de sua mãe, que parecia desacordada. Sua outra tia, Hesper, tinha algo arroxeado nas mãos. Ninguém fazia barulho no quarto e dessa vez você pôde ver que o grito inumano vinha de seu pai. Ele abraçou sua mãe, soluçando, e você começou a ter medo. Alguma coisa estava muito errada.

Quando seu pai finalmente parou, ele se levantou, andando até onde sua tia segurava a trouxinha de panos envolvendo algo arroxeado, e quando ela o passou para ele, você viu que era um bebê. O rosto era pequeno e delicado, mas um dia você o veria como uma criança gigantesca pro tamanho de sua mãe. Não agora — ainda era cedo demais para saber. Seu pai o ergueu no colo com suavidade e o olhou por um momento. Você acreditou, por alguns instantes, que ele estava prestes a dar nome pra criança, mas foi outra coisa que ele disse. "Tudo isso por nada" falou, balançando a cabeça, e a entregou de volta à sua tia.

Depois de alguns segundos, viu que seu pai ainda estava chorando, conforme andava até você e te abraçava. "Ao menos eu ainda tenho filhos. Vocês serão meu orgulho", falou, te olhando nos olhos. Mas bem lá no fundo, você tinha medo de não conseguir. Tinha medo de decepcionar, e a forma como os olhos de seu pai pareciam te cobrar sucesso eram muito mais amedrontadores que todas as brincadeiras de seus irmãos juntos.

Só quando seu pai voltou para a casa de seus tios é que você entendeu completamente o que tinha acontecido. Ele reuniu os quatro em um quarto e, com a voz grave, avisou que a mãe de vocês tinha morrido. Dorea, claro, riu, mas ela mal tinha completado dois anos e "morte" não significava nada para ela. Tudo que você sentiu foi choque, mas apenas na superfície, como se parte de você já soubesse disso desde aquele último grito aterrorizante. Pollux, pela primeira vez desde bem antes de Dorea nascer, chorou. Mas foi Cassiopéia, de todos eles, quem mais chocou a todos, principalmente a Cygnus. Ela o encarou, com firmeza, antes de falar qualquer coisa.

"Para mim ela já estava morta há anos."

Demorou muito tempo para que você pudesse entender plenamente tudo aquilo. Só quando já era adulto pôde entender que sua irmã se ressentia tanto de sua mãe, que em sua honestidade só poderia considerá-la em sua morte. Ou que seus cachos e cabelos cor de mel eram perturbadoramente iguais aos de Violetta e seu pai não podia suportar a dor de encarar seus olhos verdes como os dela, por isso mantinha você e Dorea o mais longe possível. Pollux e Cassiopéia eram filhos verdadeiramente dele, o que ficava refletido na coloração escura dos cabelos e olhos, no fogo que parecia queimar na garota, na seriedade com que o garoto tratava tudo.

Mas você e Dorea, vocês eram filhos de sua mãe. Você ostentava os cabelos idênticos aos dela e os mesmo olhos verdes que se repetiam em sua irmã. Mais que isso, Dorea podia ter o cabelo negro com a noite dos Black, mas seu nariz, seus olhos e seu olhar eram completamente os de Violetta. Sua personalidade dócil e gentil era completamente diferente da frieza que você conhecia em sua mãe, mas não poderia saber como seu pai a tinha visto. O fato é que vocês dois pareciam ficar renegados aos cuidados de sua prima, Lycoris, que tinha vindo morar na casa para mantê-la organizada. Talvez fosse por Lycoris que Dorea tenha se tornado tão suave e delicada em tudo que fazia, mas o carinho da prima nunca te atraiu. Tinha acostumado a ser sozinho.

Nem mesmo ele podia fazer com que Dorea passasse menos tempo andando atrás de você. A garotinha passou a te seguir ainda mais depois da morte da mãe, que, ainda que não pudesse entender, conseguia sentir. Todos os dias quando Lycoris ia fazê-la tomar banho você aproveitava para ir até os jardins e ficar sozinho. Mesmo quando estava chovendo ou nevando, você se sentava em um canto e ficava observando a forma como as árvores se balançavam.

Um ano depois que sua mãe morreu, seu pai os levou pela primeira vez para a Plataforma 9 e ¾. Você sentiu medo enquanto corria com seu irmão em direção à barreira e, muitos anos depois, você entendeu que tinha sido ele, e não você, quem fizera o milagre. Era a presença dele que te permitia passar para o outro lado, pois ela jamais te reconheceria como apto. Mas imediatamente ao entrar e encarar a imponência do trem vermelho você se sentiu desconfortável. Aquele não era seu lugar.

Cassiopéia cantarolava de alegria que estaria embarcando em apenas dois anos, mas tudo que você sentia era desconforto. O próprio ar lhe parecia estranho e sufocante. Os sons de tantas corujas juntas, de crianças correndo, de famílias felizes se despedindo. Você ficou feliz quando voltaram para casa. No conforto da casa escura você não precisava se sentir tão inadequado. Pisando na terra firme do jardim, tudo que você via eram as árvores balançando, tudo que você precisava para se sentir feliz. E, depois de algum tempo, Dorea correndo atrás de você.

E um dia, então, ela te fez a pergunta que você jamais saberia responder.

"Por que mamãe morreu?"

Você sacudiu os ombros, indiferente, antes de responder.

"É o destino. Tinha que ser assim. Então ela morreu."

"Mas como aconteceu?"

"Ela estava esperando um neném, mas não sobreviveu."

"E cadê o neném?"

Você balançou a cabeça, lembrando da trouxinha que seu pai pegara no colo, completamente arroxeada, e seu coração apertou.

"Também morreu."

A sobrancelha fina de Dorea se ergueu e ela colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios. Você nunca entendeu como poderia ser ao mesmo tempo tão obstinada e tão doce. Depois de alguns segundos, ela colocou as mãos na cintura.

"Mas por que eles morreram?"

"Eu já te falei, foi o destino."

"E o que é o destino?"

"É o que tem que acontecer, sem ter explicação. Só tem que acontecer."

Mas no fundo sabia que ela jamais ficaria satisfeita com essa explicação. Nem você mesmo ficava, mas tinha aprendido que o destino estava em todos os lugares, em todas as coisas que não se podia compreender.

Foi o destino que te levou a sair da cama, em uma noite qualquer no verão seguinte. Pollux tinha trazido alguns amigos para passar a semana na propriedade da família e você se sentia ainda mais isolado que antes. As meninas, Irma Crabbe e Helena Crouch, adoravam Dorea, provavelmente por ainda ser uma criança tão pequena. Ela adorava ser paparicada e você tinha chance de passar mais tempo sozinho. Naquela noite, uma ventania anormal para o verão balançava as árvores e seus pés te tiraram da cama para observá-la.

Quando você se aproximou do jardim tomou um susto. No seu lugar, em seu espaço favorito, havia alguém. Duas pessoas, uma garota cuja saia do vestido voava com o vento, e um rapaz que a encostava contra a árvore. Diante de seus olhos, a boca dos dois se encontrou em um beijo que pareceu aquecer partes novas do seu corpo. Suas mãos te procuraram e seus dedos tentaram explorar as novas sensações conforme via o rapaz rir com vontade, jogando a cabeça para trás.

Quando a luz bateu sobre o rosto, você viu que era seu irmão. As mãos dele seguraram a garota com força e você a viu tentar relutar. O vento levou as palavras dos dois para longe, até que seu irmão conseguiu convencê-la de algo. Você conseguia ver algum movimento das mãos dos dois e a menina foi levantada, as pernas abertas em torno do seu irmão. Você fechou os olhos, mesmo sem compreender completamente o que estava acontecendo, e saiu.

Pouco tempo depois, você e Dorea escutaram vozes zangadas de dentro do escritório de seu pai. Estavam brincando de esconder com Lycoris e tinham entrado no armário do cômodo. Logo depois, seu pai entrou acompanhado de um outro homem.

"Ele se comportou como um ladrão, roubando a honra da minha filha!"

"Bobagem, Han, a garota não foi forçada a nada."

"Vocês têm que reparar isso."

"Considere meu filho seu genro."

"O casamento tem que ser realizado logo, com descrição."

"Não existe descrição no casamento de duas crianças de doze anos, Han. Mas é a maior reparação que posso te oferecer."

E, com essa conversa simples, Pollux não voltou para a escola ao fim do verão e Cassiopéia embarcou sozinha. Ela se agarrou aos irmãos, dizendo que sentiria falta deles, e você estranhou o carinho vindo dela. Mas imaginou que seria verdade, pelo menos por algum tempo. Chegaria o dia em que ela renegaria seu nome e o dia em que ficaria feliz por não estar mais na escola para ver Dorea se amarrar em um grifinório. Mas não agora; por mais fria que pudesse ser, Cassiopéia sempre fora honesta a ponto de machucar.

Um dia antes do embarque, o casamento foi realizado com tanta descrição quanto possível. Poucas pessoas compareceram e seu primo Arcturus usou a oportunidade para anunciar que sua esposa, Melania, estava grávida. Pollux e Irmã foram morar em uma das propriedades menores da família, acompanhados de tia Elladora. Seu pai ficou ainda mais arisco, menos presente, mas você já não notava. Às vezes ele aparecia para contar algo sobre uma carta de Cassiopéia, que honrou o nome da família sendo mandada pra Sonserina.

Foi só muitos meses depois que vocês foram levados para visitar a casa nova de seu irmão. Era um lugar pequeno se comparado a casa onde cresceram e Pollux não parecia particularmente satisfeito com nada. Fazia caretas sempre que mencionavam o nome de Irma, que ficava reclusa no quarto. Ele apresentou a eles sua filha. Era uma menina pequena, mas sua vontade de viver era clara pela forma como sugava a mãe. Pollux a chamou de Walburga.

E então, abraçando os irmãos, convidou-os para batizar a criança. Seu peito inchou de orgulho, mas algo lhe dizia que não era certo. Não era adequado. Mesmo assim, semanas depois, vocês foram à igreja perto da casa deles. O batizado era uma cerimônia longa e tediosa e a pequena Walburga parecia agitada em seus braços. Dorea a encarava, encantada, enquanto o bruxo que realizava a cerimônia falava sem parar. Seus olhos se iluminaram quando Irma lhe entregou sua varinha para que você e ela, juntos, fizessem as faíscas que fariam da criança batizada.

Um jorro prata brilhante veio imediatamente assim que ela encostou os dedos nele. Mas quando Pollux lhe entregou a varinha vieram poucas faíscas. Cygnus apertou os dedos contra seus ombros e você a balançou, o que não pareceu fazer muita diferença. O bruxo que presidia a cerimônia pareceu embaraçado enquanto declarava a criança batizada, mas você sabia que tinha algo errado.

Você sabia que tudo mudaria.

E, de fato, daquele dia em diante seu pai lhe prestou muito mais atenção. Parecia passar o tempo inteiro fazendo esforço para colocá-lo em perigo, tentar forçá-lo a usar seu dom inato para magia, mas nada aconteceu. Até que, depois de algum tempo, ele pareceu desistir. Você tinha contabilizado uma perna e dois braços quebrados e nenhuma emissão espontânea de magia. No dia em que te pendurou com uma corda, te enforcando, e nada aconteceu a não ser sua cabeça rodar e ficar sem ar, ele virou as costas para sair.

Lycoris e Dorea estavam olhando, a alguns passos. Sua prima parecia penalizada quando falou alguma coisa.

"O que devemos fazer?"

Seu pai deu os ombros, totalmente sem brilho dos olhos.

"Deixe-o se enforcar. Ele não vale o sangue que tem."

E seguiu em direção a casa. Você não sentiu medo, imaginou que estaria mais feliz morto que sendo mais um peso dentro da casa. Quando Lycoris fez menção de se aproximar, seu pai levantou a varinha.

"Eu disse para deixá-lo onde está."

Mas Dorea correu e puxou seus pés e seu desespero e talento fez com que a corda se transformasse em uma fita, fina demais para agüentar seu peso, e você caiu no chão. A garotinha se agarrou em você, chorando, e seu pai não pareceu se importar.

"Mande-o para longe, Lycoris."

"Mas Cygnus...", ela começou, antes que ele balançasse a cabeça. "Ele não é meu filho. Eu não o reconheço como meu filho. Meu Marius está morto. Mande-o para longe."

"Para onde?". perguntou a mulher, a voz fraca, e o pai sacudiu os ombros novamente.

"Escreva para Phineas, talvez um desertor queira acolher outro. Ou talvez Isla. Ou deixe-o em um orfanato, não me importa mais."

Dois dias depois, um homem bateu na porta da casa. Lycoris o tratou com frieza, mas ele não pareceu se importar. Olhou para você, completamente penalizado. "Essa é a criança?". perguntou para a mulher, que meramente assentiu. "Você é a cara de sua mãe". ele falou para você. Dorea apareceu timidamente na porta e sorriu para ela. "E você deve ser a pequena Dorea. Tem os olhos de sua mãe."

A garotinha perdeu o medo e correu, jogando-se em cima de você. Ela chorava e você chorava também, pois ela tinha sido o único alento em uma vida que o fazia se sentir impróprio o tempo inteiro. Seus olhos cheios de lágrimas encaravam os dela quando ela perguntou.

"Por que você tem que ir?"

E você deu os ombros.

"Tem que ser assim." Você tinha tido, então, oito anos para se acostumar com o destino. Mas ela balançou a cabeça, ainda chorando.

"Eu não quero que você vá."

Você notou que Lycoris também chorava. Tentou sorrir, mas agora podia ver que tudo era mentira. Sua família era mentira. O amor que todos diziam ser natural era mentira. Tudo era mentira e a única coisa que era verdade eram as lágrimas nos olhos de sua irmã pequena e o olhar preocupado do homem que viera lhe buscar.

Não havia mais nada que te impedisse de ver. Mas todos seus sentidos pareciam se aguçar conforme ela olhava em seus olhos, antes de dizer falar a frase que jamais poderia esquecer.

"Você, que gosta tanto do destino, pode me explicar por que ele fez isso com a gente?"

Mas você só balançou a cabeça, negando. Nunca poderia explicar aquilo. Não havia razão, não havia motivo. O único motivo era que era diferente. Diferente de seus irmãos, de seus pais, tios e primos. Ele não pertencia àquele lugar. Com um beijo na testa, você a soltou e, dando a mão para seu tio, Phineas, você saiu de casa e da família Black. A única coisa que você carregaria consigo seria a forma como as árvores balançavam do lado de fora de seu quarto e a risada cristalina de Dorea.

Autor: Diana Prallon  
E-mail: O Conto de Marius  
Capa:   
Sinopse: Havia algo mais e você sabia que não tinha como consertar. Tinha nascido assim, sempre seria assim.   
Shipper: -  
Classificação: PG13  
Gênero: Drama/Angst  
Spoilers: Black Family Tree? rs  
Status: Completa  
Idioma: Português  
Observação:

Linha: "A descrença só aparece quando você vê a vida verdadeiramente"

Balançar das árvores com o vento

A incrível tarefa de batizar um Black

Opinião sincera de uma criança

Brincadeiras de criança

"Você que gosta tanto do destino" etc etc


End file.
